


Far from Home

by William_Toxic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Toxic/pseuds/William_Toxic
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Far from Home

Dean and Castiel were having a nice day in heaven, they went to their favourite place, then they went to a restarant that Jack made based on Castiel's and Dean's favourite food (even knowing that they won't be hungry again)  
-I love the fact that Jack built this for us- Dean said  
Castiel looked at Dean, realizing that the thing he felt for Dean was a very intense love, but he doubded that Dean felt the same way, or at least as strong as he felt.  
-Dean, can I ask you something?-  
-You already did- said joking.  
Castiel laughed, Dean loved Castiel's smile, so when he found the oportunity to see him smiling, he took it.  
-What's the matter man?- asked Dean  
-We've been together for a long time and--  
-And we didn't get old- said smiling to himself  
Cas touched Dean's hand softly , Castiel wanted to say "Look Dean, I'm so in love with you, that no matter how far from home we are, I always feel safe, only because you are with me".  
Dean was blushing, he loved Castiel, he wanted to say something similar, but he didn't take the step of confessing.  
-Look Dean, I'm very, very in love with you and, no matter how far from home we are , I always feel safe, safer than in anhother part of the heaven, that's why I was wondering...-  
He knelt down and took a little box from his coat.  
Everyone in there were starring at them.  
-Will you marry me?-  
Dean looked at Castiel crying, he was exited, he really wanted to spend the eternity with Castiel.  
-Cas...- said Dean  
Castiel's heart went so fast that he thought that it was going to explode.  
-Of course 'll marry you-  
Castiel stood up and kissed Dean.


End file.
